Love my koi
by Oo Hikari no namida oO
Summary: [Dir en Grey Miyavi][One shot] Kyo et Miya se tappent leur trip sur MSN! mdr Première fic postée, RaR please! [Yaoi]


**Source:** Dir en Grey/Miyavi

**Auteur:** oOHikari-himeOo

**Genre:** Cross Over, Shounen-ai, Romance, Kawai.

**Couple:** Kyo/Miyavi

**Disclaimer:** Sont pas à moi, j'ai beau leur supplier de venir chez moi, même pour noël ils veulent pas ;

**Note de môa:** J'ai fais cette fics sur le modèle d'une conversation MSN, j'espère que ce sera facile à comprendre et clair pour tout le monde XD

** Titre:** Love my koi

Kyo rentra dans son appartement comme une fusée, jeta sa veste sur le canapé et couru jusqu'à sa chambre pour allumer son ordinateur. Il se dirigea ensuite a toute bringue vers le réfrigérateur dans la cuisine pour se prendre de quoi grailler un peu, repassa par le salon, salua Toshiya qui était avachi paresseusement sur le canapé, regardant distraitement une émisson télé sur un sujet que Kyo n'eut pas le temps de saisir. Il manqua de tomber quand il se prit les pieds dans le tapis, jura pour la forme -il avait une image de Warumono à entretenir quand même!- et elle se scotché devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Il lança la connexion internet et resta devant son écran en trépignant d'impatience, tout en fourrant dans sa bouche une quantité assez conséquante de chips et autres choses aussi diététiques.

-Chaleté d'ordibafeur de mergueuh! tempêta-t-il.

La connexion était vraiment trop lente à son goût, il faudrait qu'il en cause à Totchi un de ces quatre tiens! Non c'est vrai, s'ils prenaient l'ADSL dans leur appartement, la santé mentale du blond n'en serait que garantie!

La page d'accueil d'internet s'afficha enfin mais Kyo ne prit pas le temps de la regarder que déjà il cliquait sur le bouton "Connexion" de sa session MSN. MSN! Une merveille de technologie selon lui! Le petit plus de l'internet! Dieu seul sait que si Kyo n'avait pas dû aller aux répétitions du groupe, il aurait pû passer ses journées entières devant sa session à discuter avec ses nombreux contacts? Mais en fait, seul un contact lui importait vraiment. Il fit défiler la liste des noms de ceux qu'il avait enregistrer sur sa session, penché en avant vers son écran, un air étonnement sérieux sur le visage et il tomba enfin sur le pseudo qu'il chercher: _L'envoyé du Paradis_. Il sauta littéralement sur sa chaise, manquant de faire tomber son paquet de chips sur la moquette. Il avala avec difficulté la quantité respectable de nourriture qu'il avant enfourner dans sa bouche et Kamisama lui seul sait comment il réussit à ne pas s'étouffer.

Il cliqua sur le pseudo qui hantait ses pensées nuit et jour, le coeur battant, et la fenêtre de conversation s'ouvrit. Il envoya alors bouler le paquet de chips à moitier vide et se mit à tapper rapidement sur son clavier. Il avait le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure et il tremblait comme une feuille en attendant une réponse de la part de la personne avec qui il aimait par dessus tout passer ses soirées à se taper des gros délires

* * *

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Ohayo my angel XD

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Ohayo mon warumono tout kawaï

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Dis donc tu veux subir mon courroux? èé

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

J'ai peur Et ke compte tu me fer grand fou? XDDDDDD

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Hihi tu verras

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Mwouahahahahahahahahaha!

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

oula '''

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

C pa ma fote si jte trouve kawai o (mais pas plus ke moi kemem)

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

JE SUIS PAS KAWAI! èé

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Ok ok on se calme!

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Alors bonne journée? XD

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

comme si sa tinteresser 

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

...**  
**

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Mais bien sûr que ça m'interesse! èé

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

On c jamé XD Tu ma peut etre fé des infidélité! èé

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Koi peut etre? Pour sur ke jsui infidèle tien! jsui LE warumono ne loubli pas! èé

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

çç

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Je me sens trahi snif

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Povre chiwi va! XD

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Ke tentera tu pour mempéché daller voir ailleur?

* * *

Kyo jubilait intérieurement, il trépignait d'impatience. _Putin mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour me répondre lui! _ Si quelqu'un l'avait vu à ce moment là, il n'aurait pas sû quoi penser. Il battait furieusement des pieds sous sa chaise, les coudes sur le bureau de son ordinateur, les yeux rivés avec anxiété sur la conversation. Il dirigea son regard vesr le bas de la fenêtre MSN: _L'envoyé du Paradis est en train de composer un message_. Et le message devait être vraiment long parce que ça devait au moins faire cinq minutes qu'il était en train de taper sa réponse (selon Kyo du moins).

* * *

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Arrête jvé finir par croire ke je te plé! mdr Je c ke jsui a croker et ke ta rarement vu une boté com moi mé bon kemem! XD Nan sérieux je c pa Jsui prêt a t'attaché dans un coin de ma chambre et assouvir mes désirs sur ta personne toute kawai dès ke lenvie men prendra XD

Un large sourire étira les lèvres du petit blond en lisant la réponse de Miyavi. Il n'était pas contre. Mais alors pas du tout hein! Il regarda la réponse quelques secondes encore puis, toujours avec ce petit sourire mesquin sur le visage, il commença à rédiger sa réponse.

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Taimeré bien in? XD Ptin t un vré pervers toi! Tu timagine ke LE warumono, LE méchant garçon des Dir en Grey va accepter d'être soumis par un petit chanteur de seconde zone éfféminé? XDDDDDDDDD

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Jimagine très bien en effet Et je temmerde ossi

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Vexé? XD

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Nan...

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Juste déçu u.u"

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Pk tu timaginer koi?

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Jte diré pa puisk t pa pret à te soumettre a mes mains et à ma langue plus kabiles u.u"

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Si dis-moi o

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Nan tu va être choké! XDDDDDD C pour les grandes personne

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

KISAMA! TU VE TE FROTTER A UN BOSS C SA? TU VE TE FROTTER? èé

_**L'envoyé du Paradis réfléchit très sérieusement à la proposition...**_

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Avec plaisir

* * *

De nouveau un petit sourire s'étira doucement sur les lèvres de Kyo. Ce qu'il adorait avec Miyavi c'est le fait que les deux avaient un caractère bien trempé et qu'ils cherchaient donc toujours à avoir le dernier mot sur tout. Et ils se tournaient autour. Enfin Kyo du moins. Il adorait envoyer des phrases lourdes de sous-entendus, ce à quoi Miyavi répondait exactement de la même manière. Les deux se cherchaient mais n'avaient jamais vraiment essayé de se trouver. Enfin surtout Miyavi. Kyo cherchait par tous les moyens de faire dire quelque chose au brun qui aurait pû lui indiquer que ce qu'il disait était la vérité, qu'il le voulait vraiment pour lui tout seul. Bien sûr il faisait mine de se rebeller mais c'était juste pour que son comportement ne paraisse pas trop suspect aux yeux de son ami. Car après tout, tout le monde savait que Miyavi était connu pour avoir eu un nombre affolant d'amants en seulement trois ans. Il restait avec un de ses "jouets" comme il disait, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ennuie. Là, il allait voir ailleurs. Kyo le savait. Shinya, à qui il se confier depuis longtemps, lui avait vivement conseiller de se méfier de Miyavi, lui rappelant que celui-ci n'avait jamais eut de relation stable et que donc, il n'était pas fiable. Seulement il avait mal au coeur. Il savait que Shinya avait raison. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que, peut-être, le brun le remarquerait lui.

* * *

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Tu pense qu'à sa c afolant --'''

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

**  
**

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Je pense qu'à TOI, nuance

* * *

Le coeur de Kyo fit un bond. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec excitation et s'empressa de répondre.

* * *

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

T'aimerais bien que ce soit réciproque in?

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

XDDDD

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Nan

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Je sais déja ke c réciprok "warumono-chan" XD

* * *

Kyo fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire par là? Il aurait compris son petit jeu? Non impossible! Il ne disait pas que Miyavi était un baka-né mais il avait fait attention à ce qu'il disait! Ou quand ce n'était pas le cas, il se rattrapait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il trembla légèrement et, incertain, il tapa lentement sa réponse, redoutant celle de son ami.

* * *

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Kes ki te fé dir sa?

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

èé

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Ki ne baveré pa sur moi in? XD

* * *

Il fut à la fois soulagé et déçu par cette réponse. Soulagé parce qu'au moins il était sûr que Miyavi n'avait rien remarqué de son petit jeu. Déçu... déçu parce que c'était évident qu'il se faisait des idées, et que malgré ses paroles lourdes de sous-entendus, Miyavi ne pensait pas une seule seconde ce qu'il disait. C'était un de leurs "délires" comme ils disaient. Mais pourquoi ça faisait si mal?

* * *

**. L'envoyé du Paradis:**

Ben tu rep plus? éè

**_L'envoyé du Paradis a démarrer l'affichage de sa webcam. Voulez-vous accepter ou reffuser?_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kyo soupira avec lassitude mais accepta néanmoins l'invitation au démarrage de la web de son ami. Au moins il pourrait se rincer l'oeil sans se faire prendre. Mais il savait que Miyavi aimait qu'on le détaille et il se pavanait justement pour que les autres le regardent. Soudain, à la place de l'avatar du brun (une photo de lui... étonnant XD) une autre fenêtre s'ouvrit et Kyo put alors voir Miyavi assis sur sa chaise, assis en tailleurs, portant un jean baggy délavé et un débardeur légèrement trop grand pour lui. Il avait également sorti ses lunettes de soleil. _Quel crâneur celui la! C'est 21 heures et il a toujours ça sur le nez! En plus on est en hiver..._ Il cessa de râler quand il vit le brun lui adresser un sourire éclatant à la cam et lui faire coucou de la main avant de reporter les yeux sur son écran.

* * *

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

C la sagesse de mes paroles qui t'as bouché ou koi:P

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Reve pas trop XD

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

De toute façon nimport lekel de tes amant seré bouché par otan de mensonge en meme temps XD

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Mé tu nest pa nimport lekel de mes amant o

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Bah si tu vas par là, chui pa un de tes amants du tou

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Je suis sûr kon peu remédier à sa ;)

* * *

Kyo en resta figé sur sa chaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait d'écrire? _Je suis sûr kon peu remédier à sa_... Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Mais qu'est-ce que lui voulait le brun? Il le faisait tourner en bourique! Kyo, pas encore remis de sa surprise, regarda l'image de son ami assis sur sa chaise. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur son écran et semblait attendre une réponse. La sienne? Kyo approcha alors ses doigts du clavier, lentement, tremblant perceptiblement, mais se ravisa et les laissa retomber le long de son corps. C'est affreux, il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Et s'il essayait de changer de sujet? Non Miyavi s'en rendrait compte, il n'était pas dupe.

Kyo n'aurait sû dire combien de temps il avait passé ainsi, immobile, les yeux rivés vers l'image du brun, sans aucune réaction. Son cerveau avait beau lui dire de réagir, de faire quelque chose s'il ne voulait pas que Miyavi se doute de quelque chose, son corps reffusait de bouger. Et il tremblait. Encore. Il était perdu...

Il vit alors Miyavi se redresser en soupirant et s'étirer paresseusement sur sa chaise avant de retirer ses lunettes et de se frotter les yeux d'un air endormi. Que devait-il faire à présent? Quoiqu'il dise il avait l'impression que ça voulait dire "JE T'AIME BORDEL DE MERDE ALORS ARRETE DE TE PAYER MA TETE!" et il ne pouvait décemment pas risquer de tout perdre. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que l'autre relance la conversation ou alors attendre demin, histoire que le brun ait tout oublier dans le bras de son "jouet" du moment pendant la nuit.

* * *

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Bon ji vé

_**L'envoyé du Paradis a arrêté l'affichage de sa webcam.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kyo revint durement à la réalité en voyant que l'image de Miyavi qu'il fixait venait à nouveau de laisser place à un simple avatar. Il se redressa sur sa chaise en manquant de basculer en arrière et écrivit aussi vite qu'il le put:

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Atta miya jdoi te dir un truk!

_**Le message "Atta miya jdoi te dir un truk!" n'a pû être remis à votre correspondant car il/elle n'est plus en ligne.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kyo sentit tout le poids du monde tomber sur ses épaules. Le brun était parti. Ou l'avait bloqué, au choix. Non, il préférait se dire que Miyavi c'était déconnecté. Simplement déconnecté. Son égo en souffrirait moins. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi le brun était-il parti si vite? Lui qui restait habituellement connecté à MSN toute la soirée jusqu'à environ trois heures du matin? Sauf quand bien sûr il sortait en boîte ou qu'il ramenait un amant chez lui, là Kyo était sûr de ne pas le voir se connecter de toute la soirée ni de toute la nuit.

Il se releva avec un air affligé, ne prenant même pas la peine de dire bonsoir à tous ses autres contacts et il se déconnecta. Il avait la gorge serrée et l'estomac noué. Il s'allongea piteusement sur son lit, la mort dans l'âme et réfléchit un long moment à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il se sentait mal et il trouvait ça comique. Très comique même! Il se faisait penser à une pauvre petite collégienne encore pucelle qui venait de se faire rembarrer par le garçon dont elle était amoureuse. Amoureuse... _Amoureux_. Il grogna à cette simple idée et roula sur le ventre en fermant les yeux puis il s'endormit ainsi, en travers du lit.

**oOoOoOo**

Toshiya émergea doucement des bras de Morphée, encore affalé sur le canapé et mit du temps à se rendre compte que le bruit qui l'avait réveillé était en fait la sonnette de l'appartement. Il se frotta les yeux et se leva paresseusement tout en regardant sa montre et s'arrêta sous le coup de la surprise. 22h25! Mais...! Il avait plus de deux heures de retard à son rendez-vous avec Die! Le roux allait le tuer! Mais que faisait l'autre baka blond! Il aurait dû le réveiller! Totchi n'osait même pas imaginer la colère de son amant qui devait avoir attendu pendant un certain temps seul au restaurant. Le cri de la sonnette le rappela à l'ordre et il accourut pour ouvrir tout en enfilant sa veste, catastrophé. Kyo allait le lui payer si Die le larguait ce soir! Et avec les interêts!

-Ah Miya salut! Tu cherches Kyo? J'sais pas où il est, essaye sa chambre! Olala j'suis en retard Die va me tueeeeeeeerrrr! Bon salut! Et ferme l'appart tu veux!

Et il partit en courant en laissant la porte grande ouverte avant que l'autre brun ait pû en placer une et en lui lançant les clés.

-Euh...

Miyavi regarda encore un petit moment l'angle de mur derrière lequel le bassiste de Dir en Grey venait de disparaître puis haussa finalement les épaules et se décida à pénétrer dans l'appartement sombre. Là il déposa silencieusement les clés sur le meuble de l'entrer, retira ses baskets et partit explorer les lieux. Il n'était jamais venu ici. En fait il n'avait jamais eu aucune raison de venir. Cela devait faire peut-être trois mois que lui et Kyo se parlaient pratiquement chaque soir sur MSN mais ils se voyaient rarement dans la vraie vie. Alors se donnez rendez-vous ou s'inviter chez l'autre, encore moins!

Miyavi traversa le salon et déboucha dans la cuisine, plongée dans la pénombre. Il ouvrit le frigo, pas gêné le moins du monde et attrapa une bière. Il quitta ensuite la pièce en refermant le frigidaire avec son pied et se retrouva de nouveau dans le salon. C'était une pièce assez simple, à la moquette grise, une grande fenêtre laissant entrer les rayons de la lune avec devant celle-ci, un canapé en cuir vert foncé, une table basse et enfin la télé. Bref, le bon petit chez soi. Il décapsula sa bouteille d'un air distrait et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Il marcha ensuite dans le petit couloir à sa gauche et s'arrêta devant une porte d'où s'échappait un rai de lumière. Il l'ouvrit doucement, pour ne pas la faire grincer et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut le bordel ambiant. Il y avait une fenêtre sur le mur d'en face avec de longs rideaux pourpres,un bureau sur sa gauche comportant un ordinateur encore allumer, une lampe qui éclairait les murs orangés de son éclat et un nombre affolant de feuilles griffonées, jetées, froissées ou de partitions de musique posées en vrac sur toute la surface. Et sur sa droite, un grand lit à moitier défait sur lequel une forme non identifiée semblait avoir trouver le sommeil.

Il entra discrètement tout en refermant silencieusement la porte et se plaça au milieu de la chambre. Les murs étaient recouverts de posters de Dir en Grey, de Gazette ou encore d'autres groupes de visual kei et il en vit même plusieurs de lui au-dessus du lit de Kyo. Tiens donc, ainsi le warumono tout kawai qu'il soit était un fan? C'était déjà un bon point. Il s'assis négligemment sur la chaise de bureau et riva ses yeux sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Encore lui. Décidemment, il avait un succès fou! Il sourit néanmoins et allait pour se relever quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'icône de MSN. Il n'hésita pas alors une seule seconde et se connecta avec l'adresse du petit blond, histoire de voir avec qui celui-ci pouvait bien parler à part lui. Il y trouva les adresses des autres membres de Dir en Grey (qu'il prit en note, on sait jamais) et il jeta un coup d'oeil à la liste. 68 contacts. Raisonnable. Il sourit encore quand il vit son pseudo dans sa liste. Il regarda le nom du groupe dans lequel Kyo l'avait inscrit et ne sourit que plus. "Beaux goss". Encore un bon point.

L'un des contact vint lui parler soudainement et Miyavi paniqua en entendant le blond grogner. Il baissa alors le son de l'ordinateur, vérifia que Kyo ne s'était pas réveillé et se concentra sur cette conversation.

* * *

**. Love2moi dit:**

Slt mon amûûûûr!

Miyavi fronça les sourcils. "Mon amour"? Pourquoi "mon amour"? De quel droit applait-il SON warumono de cette façon? Un peu trop intime à son goût. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres et il rapprocha le clavier de lui, de façon à pouvoir taper aisément.

* * *

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

alu

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

a va?

**. Love2moi dit:**

Bien sûr mintenan ke t la

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

tu mm telment? XD

**. Love2moi dit:**

Comme si ten douté! C bon pas la peine de me faire turner en bourike, g compris ke "ton coeur appartené a un otre" mé jsui déçu > ;

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Vrémen:P Povre toi XD

**. Love2moi dit:**

Ba jmen remettré bien un jour mé bon, jdevré surmonter ce rejet koi > ;

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Povre chiwi

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Mwouahahahahahahaha! XD

**. Love2moi dit:**

T complètement jeté toi mdr

**. Love2moi dit:**

C pour sa kje tm

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Bah c bien mé toi tu minteresse po mé alor po du tou ;)

**. Love2moi dit: **

Tu c pa ske tu rate pourtan

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Liasse moi deviné... pa grand chose? XD

**. Love2moi dit:**

Va te fer XD

**. Love2moi dit:**

Jte montre kan tu ve

* * *

Miyavi fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Pour qui il se prenait celui-là! C'était pas croyable! Il allait devoir faire un peu de ménage dans les contacts du blond avant son réveil! Hors de question que celui-ci parle avec des gens comme cet imbécile de "Love2moi". _Pfff, pitié_, pensa-t-il. Il regarda l'adresse de cet abruti et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. _Gaktementmoihotmail.jp_. Etonnant...

-Dis-lui que t'es pas d'accord, fit une voix près de son oreille.

Miyavi sursauta et se retourna prestement vers la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole. _Merde_, pensa-t-il en voyant la personne en question, _allez beau gosse pas de panique, prend un air détaché et reprend le contrôle de la situation! Tu peus le faire!_ Un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres et il s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le petit blond qui faisait quand même une tête de moins que lui.

Il lui fit un sourire éclatant alors que Kyo haussait un sourcil.

-Ben alors pourquoi tu vérifies?

Il n'attendit aucune réponse et s'installa à son bureau en tournant le dos à l'autre. Il venait de faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas partir en courant. Il avait d'ailleurs été sacrément audacieux pour ne pas contineur à faire semblant de dormir. Il était tout rouge, et tremblait malgré lui. Pourquoi est-ce que Miyavi était là? pourquoi s'était-il connecté avec son adresse et pourquoi avait-il envoyé chier Gakt? C'est vrai quoi, il aurait pû en profiter pour écrire un tas de conneries plus grosses les unesque les autres et ainsi mettre Kyo dans l'embarras! Alors pourquoi? Il ne comprenait pas trop.

Miyavi fit une moue boudeuse et s'avança pour prendre place près du warumono, récupérant sa bouteille de bière au passage.

-Je suis très déçu, moi qui m'attendait à te trouver sagement à m'attendre.

Kyo fronça les sourcils. L'attendre? _L'attendre!_

-Ah oui? Je te signale quand même que c'est toi qui est parti sans donner de raison et qui vient de te pointer chez moi sans invitation Monsieur-moi-je-m'aime-et-je-me-trouve-trop-beau!

Le blond s'était levé de sa chaise et fixer méchament l'autre chanteur, même s'il était sensiblement plus petit. Miyavi sourit une nouvelle fois et se rapprocha de lui.

-Tu n'avais qu'à répondre à ma question.

Il tapota gentiment la tête du blond puis se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Kyo était figé. _Tu n'avais qu'à répondre à ma question_. Quelle question? Il avait beau chercher mais... de quoi parlait l'autre baka? La conversation lui revint alors en tête de manière très distincte et il grimaça. "_Je suis sûr kon peu remédier à sa ;)_". La foudre s'abattit alors sur lui et il se rendit compte du sens des paroles de Miyavi.

-Merde!

**oOoOoOo**

Miyavi ouvrit la porte de l'appartement après avoir poser sa bouteille vide sur le meuble de l'entrée et referma la porte derrière lui. il stoppa un moment sur le seuil, soupira puis s'en alla en fourrant négligemment ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait vraiment fait une boulette en venant ici, mais bon, il trouverait bie un moyan de rattraper sa bourde une fois rentré chez lui et installé tranquillement derrière son ordinateur. Et mieux vallait pour Gakt qu'il ne le croise pas dans la rue car quand il s'agissait du warumono, il était très possessif. Il se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Enfin bref. Il entra dans l'assensceur, appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussé et s'adossa à l'une des paroies.

**oOoOoOo**

Kyo sortit en trombe de son appartement et se dirigea illico presto vers l'assensceur... qui se ferma juste devant lui.

-Et merdeuh!

Il recommença à courir, manqua de se casser la gueule dans le tournant du couloir et ouvrit la porte de la cage d'escaliers à la volée. Il dévala alors les marches quatre à quatre, manqua une nouvelle fois de s'étaler par terre et arriva enfin au rez-de-chaussé, essoufflé comme jamais. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre, car à peine fut-il arrivé que les portes de l'assensceur s'ouvraient. Il courut alors aussi vite qu'il le put et, quand Miyavi voulut en sortir, il l'attrapa par le col et le poussa jusqu'au fond de la cabine avant l'embrasser à peline bouche et de trébucher.Le pauvre brun ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait mais une langue taquine explorant sa bouche l'éclaira bien vite et il rendit son baiser enflammé à Kyo. Les portes se refermèrent sur les deux silhouettes enlacées et l'assensceur remonta vers les étages.

Les deux corps collés et transpirants entrèrent avec difficulté dans l'appartement et la porte fut refermée d'un simple coup de pied. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre qu'ils avaient quitté quelques minutes auparavant et Miyavi colla son futur amant au mur.

-Tu réfléchis vite dis-moi, on croirait pas comme ça.

-Ta gueule sale tapette efféminée.

Les deux chanteurs se sourirent de façon entendue et se collèrent de nouveau l'un à l'autre, tendrement.

**oOoOoOo**

Kyo était devant son ordinateur, l'air encore un peu endormi. Miyavi était parti plus tôt dans la matinée et après encore quelques baisers sulfureux, le blond s'était rendormi. Il était à présent 13h25 et il commençait à avoir faim. Il regarda un moment le paquet de chips qu'il avait commencé la veille et se leva pour aller le ramasser. Il regarda la liste de ses contacts, s'apperçut que Gakt avait "mystèrieusement" disparu de celle-ci et alla parler avec Shinya et Die.

* * *

**. The redbaka -Totchi I luv u 4 ever- dit:**

Alors ta passé une bone nuit?

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Impeccable et vous? XD

**. The redbaka -Totchi I luv u 4 ever- dit:**

Mouvementée on va dire

**. The redbaka -Totchi I luv u 4 ever- dit:**

Totchi: la prochaine fois que tu t'endors tu me préviens stp --" Jme suis fait engueulé moi! èé

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

O c bon! O moins la zavié une bone raison de fer la paix! Tu devré me remercié pluto!

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Ingrat! èé

**. The redbaka -Totchi I luv u 4 ever- dit:**

Totchi: rêve pas trop --"

**. The redbaka -Totchi I luv u 4 ever- dit:**

Die: Arigato Warumono, t tro kawai XD

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Diiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee! èé

**. The redbaka -Totchi I luv u 4 ever- dit:**

mdr

**. The redbaka -Totchi I luv u 4 ever- dit:**

Bon ns on te lesse, on a du sommeil a rattraper A demin a la répèt'

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

oué c sa XD

* * *

Kyo soupira, le nombre de ses contacts diminuait considérablement tout à coup! Les fêtes approchaient alors tout le monde sortait en ville pour faire les achats de dernière minute. Shinya finit par se déconecter lui aussi à peine une demi-heure après les "deux autres bakas" et Kyo s'en alla se chercher un autre paquet de chips dans la cuisine. Il se rassit à son bureau en se goiffrant de nouveau.

**_L'envoyé du Paradis_ vient de se connecter.**

Kyo sourit en voyant la petite fenêtre s'ouvrir et posa son paquet de chips. Il sapprêtait à aller dire bonjour à son amant de la veille quand un doute terrible le prit. _Et si il avait fait ça juste comme ça?_ Il se mit alors à trembler doucement, plus sûr de rien et son estomac fit un bond dans son ventre quand Miyavi vint lui dire bonjour.

* * *

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Slt mon amûûûûûr!

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Baka XD

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Bah koi, il avé l'air de te plaire ce surnom u.u"

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

A moins ke je puisse tapelé mon koi?

* * *

L'estomac de Kyo se serra de nouveau. Koi. Ce surnom entâcherait sa réputation de warumono certes, mais si c'était Miyavi qui l'appelait comme ça, alors ça lui allait très bien.

* * *

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Mé bien entendu "Miya-kun"

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

**  
. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Je sens que je vais vraiment pa regrété le fé ke tu mé retenu ds lassensceur

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Ya pa interet tien! èé

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Alors

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Je peux tjr pa tenchainer ds ma chambre et faire de toi ce ke je ve? éè

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

...**  
**

**. BlOoD WaRuMoNo ÷±‡±Visual-baka±‡±÷ ·-°° ("; YaOi zOne ;")°°-· dit:**

Bouge pa de ta place jarrive XD

**. L'envoyé du Paradis dit:**

Pa de problème

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

Pfiou! J'y aurai passer la soirée tiens! (Moui enfin, c'est quand même deux heures du mat' là ") J'espère que sa vous a plus minna-san XD C'est ma première fics publiée sur ce site et j'espère que vous avez aimé donc laissez-moi des chtites (ou grandes ) reviews pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé tout sa

Hikari-hime.


End file.
